rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Butch Flowers
Captain Butch Flowers, formerly known as Freelancer Agent Florida, was the Blue Team's previous commanding officer at Blood Gulch. Role in Plot Flowers is present during a briefing in Planning the Heist, but isn't assigned to a team. He is then present on the Pelican that picks up Carolina, after his/her battle with Insurrectionists on the highway, in order to retrieve a briefcase. Longshore Shipyards The blue soldier returns in Oversight, spying on C.T. and other Insurrectionist soldiers with Freelancer Wyoming. Later, the blue soldier and Wyoming attempt to ambush the Insurrectionist Leader and C.T. when they retreat into a bunker. But, before the two can initiate their attack, he/she is spotted by the Leader and is struck from afar by his thrown, collapsable tomahawk. After being struck, the other Freelancers arrived. Flowers survives the injury and pulls the embedded tomahawk out of his shoulder, with Wyoming remarking; "Good show, mate! That's the spirit. Still have a bit of fight in you." Flowers then proceeds to throw the tomahawk at the Insurrectionist Twins , but falls short. After taking cover from the incoming fire, he/she then proceeds to shoot the crane's arm in the complex using explosive ammunition. As a result, the crane collapses, causing its cargo to knock the Twins off the platform, and as a final result crushes them. Transfer Later on, the Director states that they need to move the Alpha A.I. to a location where nobody would recognize him, and that they needed someone whom they could trust to guard him. Counselor then suggests Flowers as the prime candidate, in which Director corrects him by stating "You mean Agent Florida?". Flowers then walks into the room, and states that he was happy that he was chosen. The Director then states that they're going to need to find a way to explain his disappearance, in which Counselor replies that he already has it handled. When the Director asks where Flowers and Alpha are going to be transferred to, the Counselor states he knows exactly where. Deployment on Blood Gulch While on Blood Gulch, Captain Flowers and Tucker had planned to pull out of Blood Gulch but upon Church's arrival and subsequent news on the destruction of the Blue Base on Sidewinder this effort was scrapped. However, Captain Flowers was sometimes considered to be a "fruit". Before his death, Flowers had been planning to lead a Blue offensive to destroy the Red Team in Blood Gulch, and knew the key to the Blues' victory. He had just finished fine tuning the teleporter and was about to order Tucker a sniper rifle when he died from what Church and Tucker assumed was a heart attack in his sleep. Upon finding his dead body, Tucker took Captain Flowers' armor for himself. It was later revealed that he had encountered Private Church from the future, who didn't know about his allergy and injected him with Aspirin in an ironic attempt to save his life. In Episode 96, it is revealed he was revived by and allied with the green alien and inhabited by O'Malley when he met Doc, Sister, and Junior in the caves. He was wearing the standard blue armor - most likely Tucker's old armor - and talked with two voices, his and O'Malley's. In Episode 100, O'Malley left him, and left him unconscious. Doc healed him, and went back onto Blood Gulch and talked to Tucker about the situation. He announced that he had information that could win them the war, but dramatically pauses before he reveals the information and is sniped by unknown forces. It has been speculated that the shot that killed him was fired by the Wyoming clones, however the clones were all dead at this point. Trivia *According to Burnie Burns Flowers was present at the Freelancer training facility. http://recordings.talkshoe.com/TC-6478/TS-280090.mp3 *Due to his rank of Captain, Flowers is the highest ranking Blue Team soldier (and the highest ranked Simulation Trooper in general) seen in the series. Gallery Image:Flowers_s3.jpg|Captain Butch Flowers in a Luke Mckay Cartoon image:Captflowers.jpg Flowers Season 03.png|Flowers as he appears in Season 3. Blue_ODST_full_front.png|Florida's armor as a Freelancer. Florida 2.png|Flowers being chosen to protect the Alpha Refrences Category:Characters Category:Blue Team Category:Simulation Trooper Category:Deceased Category:Freelancer